clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stevie Falcon I
| place of birth = Club Penguin | date of death = | place of death = | date of burial = | place of burial = }} Stevie Falcon I, also called "Stevie the Prosperous", was the second CEO of Dorkugal. He was selected based on DNA scans from the Imperial Supercomputer, which chose him as the "right penguin for the job". He is a victim of Lou Gehrig's Disease, which is why he can't do anything but smile. He speaks using a special machine (called the SpeechMaster 3000) that translates some of his movement to speech. Despite his special issues, he remains one of the happiest creatures in Dorkugal. Background Stevie was always a very happy penguin. As a chick, he learned to use a computer before he could speak. As he got older, he wanted to take up sports (notably baseball, as the scorekeeper), which he went on to do. At the human equivalent of eight, he started contracting his disease out of nowhere. His parents were mortified, thinking that the Lou Gehrig's Disease would either ruin his life or kill him young. Both of these were proven false. Not only did he live (and is still living), he is also a very happy, opimistic creature who somehow sees the bright side of everything. He is always smiling, which is about all he can do besides use his speech machine. Facial expressions blinking, smile/frowns, that's about it. After Billy Fence I was rendered obsolete, the Imperial Supercomputer chose him as the next CEO, which he happily accepted. He had the Crown attached to his mechanism (it turns out those little poles on top actually work), which gave it an exteneded functioning warranty. The Dorkugese upgraded his wheelchair so that he could grab items with robotic arms, also controlled by subtle movements. ---- Quotes A random penguin calls up Stevie on a phone. Penguin: Hello, may I speak to his majesty? Stevie: You've reached the CEO of Dorkugal. Please leave a message after the LOL. Penguin: Rockhopper pudding! All I ever get is the answering machine! Stevie: Gotcha. It's me. Penguin: ... Stevie: I fooled you. I love doing that. LOL! ---- Add more! Involvement Stevie is the current reigning CEO of Dorkugal. He plans to cut the nation's deficit in half by the end of his reign, and he someday dreams of meeting Explorer, who, as a growing penguin, greatly admired. He remains optimistic and endlessly joyful. Creatures ask him how he does it, and he would always respond "nothing like happiness to reboot your day". He claims that "his optimism is what has kept him alive so long", and that "happiness is the best medicine". Trivia * Stevie's favorite past time is "defragmenting his computer hard drive for thrills", which, interestingly, is one of the verses in the Dorkugese anthem. * Stevie roams Dorkugal, often intermingling with the so-called "commenors". This annoys creatures who believe in class distinction (like Mabel or Steven). *Stevie's favorite thing to do to others is pretend to be an answering machine when he receives a phone call, since the VoiceMaster 3000 sounds artificial. Everyone has fallen for it so far. * Stevie Falcon I is a parody of Steven Hawking, considered a brilliant nerd who also obtained Lou Gehrig's Disease. *The Sapie Brothers sometimes call Stevie "Steven Hawking", and endlessly claim his voice sounds like "Microsoft Sam". *Stevie kindly provided a sample of his ovice for our database. Enjoy. See also * Billy Fence I * Imperial Supercomputer * Dorkugal * CEO * Crowned Executive Officer Category:Penguins Category:Royalty Category:Characters